Death Note: The Mirror's Deceitful Gaze
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: A mirror could produce your reflection; yet it can also produce lies, deceit and betrayal. When a young girl gets her hands on a Death Note to save her friend, what will she choose? Is her friend hiding more secrets that even her brother L doesn't know?
1. Chapter One: Bittersweet Thoughts

CO-WRITTEN WITH MY FRIEND SEASON

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note (OCH: no matter how much I wish and I wish oh so badly...)

OCH (Original Cartoon Hero): :drooling over L and Light:

Eve: Uh... someone help her?

Angela: :wipes up drool:

Kat: :starts drooling over L:

Eve: Uh...

Angela: :mops it up:

Both: :drool more:

Eve: :moves away from puddles of fangirl drool: anyway... on with the story... Angie...Warnings please... :inches away more:

Angela: :mopping it up still: Very serious and follows a lot along the lines of Death

Note, there MAY be some OOC-ness, and if you don't like the characters in this fic, the exit door's to the right. :3

Terri/Lydia: Save us...

**Death Note: MUTATION**

**By: TheOneWhoLivesInYourCloset and her friend Season**  
**  
**

_Chapter One: BitterSweet Thoughts_

_:...:_

**_It has been months, since my brother took the Kira case...and I rarely see him anymore…_**

In a dimly lit apartment, a frail looking girl sat in a chair, her long black hair covering her face. She wore a black dress, but no socks or shoes, and she was curled into a ball, watching the TV with it on mute with subtitles.

**__**

He barely even said goodbye to me…and I rarely get a call from him…but it is always like that.

The sound of a door opening startled the young girl, and she turned to where the noise came from.

A girl walked into the room, a plastic bag in her hand. Her school uniform stood out the darkness, mostly being white. She flicked a light on, the girl on the couch squinting her eyes shut tightly.

"You can't stay in here forever... you're reminding me of Light... he won't talk to me anymore..."

"Light...?" The girl whispered lightly, and the girl nodded with a sigh, placing the plastic bag down lightly.

"A friend of mine from school, but now he's not even talking to me... he rarely comes to school," she whispered, and the girl tilted her head.

"Oh..." she whispered, before looking back at the TV. The taller girl sighed at the laziness that she is seeing. "Stop watching TV. Get some exercise Lydia. You're going to get fat," she joked.

The frail girl Lydia threw a pillow at her, she dodged and threw it back.

"Come on, Lyd! Please... I don't want to be alone anymore..." her voice shook, Lydia's feet going to the floor. She padded across the carpet and hugged the taller girl.

**__**

Terri is a friend of mine that I met a long time ago…she would come and visit me all the time…and a few times she even met my brother…and found out who he was…

"You aren't ever alone, Terri... you should know big brother and I are always here to welcome you." Terri scoffed.

"No offense, Lyd... buuut... Your brother is a BIT crazy..." Lydia smiled childishly.

"But your cake shop gets good service from him and his obsession with your strawberry short cakes." She giggled and Terri rolled her green eyes.

"Seriously, I always get these calls from him for like a dozen boxes...I swear to God he should be 800 pounds by now..." the older girl muttered, and Lydia smiled lightly.

"...I don't see Brother anymore..." Lydia whispered after a minute, and Terri sighed.

"Well he IS on that Kira Case, can't blame the guy." She said, and Lydia looked down.

"...Still..."

"Suck it up Lyd! He, at one point, is going to come back!" She patted the girl's head. "With his skills, that Kira is going to be behind bars in no time!"

"You're being a fangirl." Lydia noted, she smiled to herself.

_**Terri had cared very much for my big brother ever since they met that one cold afternoon when I was only four. But when she started to go to that high school... it ended…**_

"Whatever! You're coming with me!" Terri huffed, grabbing Lydia's wrist and dragging her through the dark hallway and out the front door.

:...:

She squeaked as the older girl dragged her off. "W-Where are we going?" She asked softly.

"Where ELSE? I have work tonight and I definitely need some help since I'm going to be by myself!" Terri huffed as she dragged the younger girl down the streets. The sun blared into Lydia's eyes, making her squint and Terri laugh.

"God, you're like a vampire," she giggled and Lydia blushed a little in embarrassment.

"B-But!! I don't like your work!!" Terri stopped at her shout.

"Why?" Lydia looked up at the sign above where the other raven-haired girl worked. Sweat poured down her face, the large sign read COSTUME CAFE.

"...Oh for the love of-It's not like we're gonna be wearing skimpy outfits Lyd! There's others!" Terri sighed as Lydia shuddered.

"B-But...I rarely wear anything costume-ish, even on Halloween.."

A sigh came from Terri as she pulled the girl in. "At LEAST wear like an apron or something." She said.

"Terri-chaaaaan!!" A girl with bright blonde hair, in a maid's outfit, glomped the tallest female, nearly making her crash to the floor.

"G-Good afternoon, Miyuki-chan..." Lydia looked at the blonde curiously, the blonde glared.

"Who's she?"

"Oh... this is Lydia... she's a friend of mine." Terri whispered very softly to her, so others would not hear, the blonde giggled. "Awwww, she's a darling!!"

"U-Um..."

"EEEKKK LOOK AT YOUR BIG PUPPY EYES!!" The girl squealed, and you could seriously see the hearts all over.

A twitch came from Terri, and Lydia eeped. Suddenly, Miyuki grabbed the teenager's hands.

"OH MY GOSH LYDIA-CHAN, YOU WOULD LOOK SOOOO CUTE AS A LOLITA!!" She squealed loudly, and Lydia blushed red.

"L-Lolita?" she squeaked.

"Yeah... she would, wouldn't she?" Terri hefted Lydia over her shoulder and took her into a back room. Lydia shuddered in fear at the many costumes that littered a rack in front of her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"But I don't want to!!"

"You won't show anything!!"

"STILL."

"Put it on." Terri held up a goth maid outfit.

_**Terri has always been trying to open me up and make new friends…even if she had to dress me up like a little doll…**_

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

Terri grinned evil ly at the blush that spread over pale ivory cheeks.

"It IS cute..."

Lydia blushed and squeaked, and Terri grinned. "Alrighty, now go out there."

"NO!" She squeaked, and Terri glared.

"Do I REALLY have to drag you out there?"

:...:

"W-Welcome sir how may I help you?" A sullen Lydia said with a sigh and sweat drop a few minutes later, the man eying her like she was a piece of sugary candy.

Terri came up behind her and put her arms around the small girls waist.

"May I be of some assistance, sir?" Lydia sighed thankfully. Terri was taking some heat off of her by the outfit she wore. The short red Chinese dress molded perfectly to her body, the open top curving suggestively around her cleavage.

"Y-Yes... I would like a tea and cake set."

"Coming right up!" she giggled cutely. Lydia smiled to herself,

'L would love to see her like this.'

A half hour later the manager turned up the TV to the News:

" Our Top Story today! As most of you all know, Late last night, shown on Sakura TV live, Kira had shown his power and 3 police officers have died mysteriously of heart attacks!" (1)

"What the-police officers!? What is this Kira person THINKING?" Terri exclaimed.

"He'll most likely get the death penalty if he's caught." the manager sighed. Lydia looked down meekly. 'Nii-san...please hurry and catch him...please..' she thought.

Terri growled, throwing punches into the air.

"L is sure to catch that freak!" Lydia smiled weakly at her friend. "Don't you think so, Lydia? And when he does I'll give him the best strawberry cake he's EVER tasted!"

"I-I'm sure he'll like that..." She smiled. The door to the shop then opened, a little bell going off showing that someone walked inside. Terri turned with a smile.

"Hello!! And Wellllll-LIGHT!!" she exclaimed as Light Yagami stood there blinking.

"Hm? I'm sorry but who are you? And I am here to pick up a cake for my sister's bake sale." he asked in his soft, polite, and unknowingly to others fake voice.

"It's me!! Terri!!"

Lydia quietly poked her head out and blushed a little, like most girls would do, at Light.

She gave a worried smile.

"L-Light... you're kidding right? It's Terri Hiromi... your friend..." his expression was blank.

"Sorry, wrong guy." she felt anger bubble up in her as tears slipped down Terri's cheeks. Terri took three quick steps forward and slapped him, HARD, across the face.

"Light Yagami you're such a... such a... a JERK!!" she screamed, bumping into him and running out the door crying.

Light looked down lightly as the young girl ran from the shop. 'I do know you Terri...but if I get close to you again...who knows what KIRA might do...' he smiled wryly.

"U-Um...excuse me...that was mean...sh-she talks about you all the time..." Lydia whispered softly, looking down as Miyuki ran off after Terri.

Light blinked upon looking at the small girl, noticing the blank grayish black eyes that a certain somebody he knew had.

'Hm, this kid... her eyes... she looks a lot like L...' They soon heard Terri screaming outside. Her voice was shrill and high as she shrieked for help.

"Hey come on lady, I can show you a rrreealll good time." A rather ugly man sneered as he walked up to Terri, Miyuki hiding behind him.

"Back off you freak!!" Terri squeaked. Light's eyes narrowed.

"... He deserves to die too. And he came right on time.." It was very faint, but Lydia heard Light whisper that. 'W-What does he mean?' Lydia thought.

_**SCREECH!!**_

_**CRASH!!**_

In seconds, the criminal was dead, hit by a car that narrowly missed the two girls. Lydia ran up and hugged Terri and Miyuki.

"Y-You're okay...I'm so glad..."

"Yeah... but why the hell did a car come out of nowhere like that? Like... it was planned..." Terri blinked. "... Or maybe a coincidence..." she added in, her voice holding curiosity. Light's eyes were on Lydia though, as if he was studying her.

Suddenly Terri turned, looking at Light. Her face was red and tears still streaked her pale skin. He looked to her, the look in her eyes was familiar to him. She had figured something out.

"What happened to you, Light? First your school's no. 1 student, then you never leave your room... all these killings happening, then you show up saying you don't know your own friend..." she walked up to him, she was nearly his exact height. "Then at the point in time that I'm in danger, a man dies. The man who was endangering me."

"I don't know what you're getting at," he growled out. He knew Terri wasn't stupid, and neither was that Lydia girl. Speaking of, she stood right by Terri's side, looking at him with the look L gave him when his coal black eyes began to study him. Terri leaned into his ear.

"I know who you are." that's when he saw the shinigami behind her.

"What do we do?" Ryuk asked, Light only able to hear him.

"...What do you mean, are you saying I could be this Kira? That's ridiculous." He acted.

"I'm saying it could be a possibility-"

"Such a silly girl you are, like I could kill someone. Oh! I better go and get home! Nice meeting you too!" He ran off.

"H-Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Terri cried out, but glared. "Dammit..."

**_Light Yagami….Terri cared for him greatly…but I…ever since our eyes met….I couldn't stop shaking…._**

_:...:_

"T-Terri-chan...? D-Do you believe, he could be..." Lydia quietly sat in a cafe chair, the two girls getting some dinner here.

"Man, I have no idea...he could be...I mean, that was TOO much of a coincidence..." Terri sighed and Lydia looked down.

"I-I see..."

Terri cheeks puffed out as she pouted. She jumped up, slamming her hands onto the table.

"W-what is it?" Lydia asked, startled.

"When I was talking to Light I felt this really weird presence behind me... and he looked like he was planning something..." She growled loudly, "That's it! I'm going to Light's home tonight... his mom isn't home so she won't bother us... I NEED to have a talk with him..."

"..." Lydia was silent as she looked down to her lap, she didn't like this idea. At ALL.

**CHAPTER ONE: END**

Eve: DONE!!

Lydia: :crying:

Terri: .. Well ain't this full of sunshine and kittens so far...

Kat: So like Angela said, if we need ANY improvement on characters, plots, the fact L actually has a relative even though he is an orphan, please tell us! But in a nice way please. R&R!!


	2. Chapter Two: Come work with me

Kat: Hey everybody I'm alive!!

Season: Even though we barely got any reviews┘.I'VE SEEN YOU PEOPLE FAVORITE IT! IF YOU WANNA REVIEW, REVIEW! IF YOU WANNA FLAME, DOO IITTTTT!

Kat: O.O; Okies..so um yes...here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or any of the characters except Terri and Lydia.

Warnings: See Chapter One.

Bold Italics: Lydia's POV

**Chapter II: Come work for me**

"It's settled then! I am going to his house and am going to find out WHAT is going on!" Terri nodded.

"B-But, it could be dangerous"

"Please, Light would never hurt me." Terri grinned. She turned and started to leave, Lydia came up behind her.

"I'm coming too!" Terri smiled at the young girl's statement.

"That's fine, but don't talk and do what I tell you or else he'll be pissed."

**_I was worried about Terri...she was slowly slipping...Light Yagami...why do you torture her like this?_**

-Yagami Household-

Terri banged on the door, and after a minute Light answered, his eyes changing from polite to angry.

"You... what do you want now? It's rude coming to doors uninvited..." his eyes leered at Lydia, and she looked away. Ryuk appeared behind Light.

"She looks like L I see... interesting, kekekekeke..." the shinigami said, and Terri tensed.

'That presence again! ...Better not say anything though, to not show I have suspicions.' she thought. Terri pushed her way in, grabbing Lydia before the door shut on her. Light glared angrily.

"Seriously what do you want?" And what Terri did next nearly made Lydia faint in shock. She pulled away a second later, looking at Light's flushed face.

"You can't tell me you don't remember what my kisses were like right?" She started to cry again.

"Light I know you know who I am..."

Light stared for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. "...I know who you are, Terri. But you can not be with me right now"

"WHY NOT"

"Because I'm busy alright?" he said. Lydia shook. 'S-Something in his eyes... it scares me... like I want to run...' she thought.

"I don't care!" Terri snapped, he looked a little taken aback.

"Light... I love you--I mean... I-I'm worried about you..." Lydia rolled her eyes, knowing Terri didn't mean to say I Love You.

Light seemed to hear the 'I worry about you' part. "... I see... but what I'm doing... I have to do it, alright"

"But-...fine, whatever." Terri glared and stomped off.

"T-Terri-chan!" Lydia ran to chase after her, then tensed when she heard Light mutter:

"I don't want to kill you too..."

"..." she ran off, feeling Light's eyes on her.

**_Did Light know who I was? I do not know...but those eyes...though they looked so angelic...they held some sort of madness I could not describe..._**

:...:

"Y-You're not going to give up, are you?" Lydia asked softly.

"No... but talking to him... it's gonna do no good... There's always Plan B, spying... I need to find out what's going on!" Terri growled.

The older girl stopped dead in her tracks, Lydia saw her wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, sniffling slightly.

"Terri-chan..." with that Terri fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Lydia fell next to her, hugging her tightly, shushing her her and running her hand over her hair.

"It's okay, Terri-chan... it's going to be all right..."

"What... just what is he doing that he doesn't want me near him... LIGHT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Terri yelled, shaking. Lydia gently shushed her and led her back to the house, tucking her into the bed in her room.

She sniffled. "...Tomorrow... I will start following him... I-I will find out what's going on... and bring him back..."

Lydia nodded lightly, and looked down, and quietly left the room. She then blinked when her cellphone went off, showing anunknown caller, and though she was a little afraid, she answered it. "H-Hello?"

"I am Kira." Lydia's eyes widened and she tensed.

"... W-What do you want?" Lydia whispered, and in the room... Terri was listening, quietly.

'As much as I want to kill this guy.. I better hear what he has to say first...' Terri thought, and stayed quiet for the moment.

"Keep her AWAY." Kira said, Lydia shook as did Terri. "She gets too close to finding out the truth and you both will die...and I dont want L getting angry because of your death..." and the phone clicked, he had hung up. Terri flung herself from the room, knocking Lydia over.

"Lydia! That was Light's voice! I know it was!" Lydia shook her head.

"No Terri, it wasn't." They both tensed when they heard the door open. They stayed quiet, straining their ears for any indication of who it might be.

"Terri-chan is over today?" Both girls grinned.

"L/Big brother!!" They cried at the same time.

**_I was very surprised when Big Brother showed up out of the blue...wasn't he in the middle of the Kira Case? Why would he come to see me?_**

L came in lightly. "Hm, Hi Terri-chan. I have not seen you in a while, not since the incident at the orphanage"

"Brother... what are you doing..back...?" Lydia asked softly.

"I came here to check on your health, then I have to leave." Lydia's heart sank.

"You'll be... gone again."

"...I'm sorry, Lydia..."

Terri sighed. "Oh well, guess it can't be totally helped" 'I wonder... should we tell him about the phone call Lydia got from Kira?' Terri asked herself.

"... Who threatened my sister. Terri?" L read her mind like a book.

Lydia waved her hands about,"N-No one!"

"Kira." Terri answered, looking at the floor.

"Hm...rather foolish of him...So you would recognize his voice if you had to hear it again?" L asked.

"Yes... I don't easily forget a person's voice." L grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Then come to work with me."

**_It was then I knew...that something bad was going to happen..._**

**CHAPTER TWO END**

Kat: Woo, Chapter two done!

Season: NOW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter III: Obsession

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. WE ONLY OWN LYDIA, TERRI AND THE ONE SHINIGAMI.

Chapter III: Obsession

:...:

_"I want you to come work with me."_

Terri stood there, mouth agape for around another few seconds, not believing what she just heard. After digesting the words that came from the detective's mouth...she made a grab for Lydia.

"What?! What about Lydia! I'll only go if she does!"

"...I can't risk her getting hurt, she's ill enough..." L said in his monotone voice, and Lydia looked down. Terri shook her head.

"She can be protected!! I'll protect her with my life!!"

"...Still..."

"...She also has your intelligence. I think you will need her." Terri glared.

L was silent. "...Fine, but I do not want her out of your sight." Terri smiled gratefully, as did Lydia.

**_I was smiling then...happy that I would be able to help my brother put a stop to Kira...then why was my heart pounding with dread?_**

Terri glomped L, shrieking with joy. Without even thinking about it, she was just so happy to be with him again, she kissed him right on the lips.

"Woah..." Lydia covered her eyes, smiling. Terri pulled away and quickly apologized. 'I just kissed an older man...cool.' she thought.

L blinked, not seeming to be that fazed since he knew her. "..Hm, you're welcome." he gave a little smile. Terri's face was priceless.

Red, wide eyed, stuttering apologies. Lydia meeped and giggled a little.

:...:

--Police Station--

"...Is it wise, to bring these two here?" Chief Yagami, Light's father, asked L when they were in the computer room, the two girls standing behind L. "And your sister, even. Who knows what may happen to her..."

"Don't worry sir, I will protect her." Terri smiled, patting the frail girl's shoulder.

"Mm...still...My son should be here soon..." Cheif said, rubbing his chin. Terri went wide-eyed,

"Light is on this case too?!"

"Well, yes... you know he's a very bright boy, Terri." she looked worried.

"Uh-oh..." Lydia knew what she meant. Light was going to be very, VERY angry...

**_After hearing that Light was on the case, I grew even more scared. I think Terri felt the same way..._**

'Crap Crap Crap Crap...' Terri thought. L looked at her. "...Sir, she seems to have had a fight with Light. Perhaps he should not see her."

"Oh, you did?" Chief said, and Terri blinked and coughed.

"Y-Yeah..." she mumbled, and Lydia blinked meekly.

The door to the room opened and Light stepped inside.

"Too late." L said quietly. Light looked directly at Terri, then stole a quick glance at L and Lydia.

"So you are related then." he looked at Terri again, she gasped.

'Wait... was it just me or did he look... sad?' she thought, Lydia looked up at her.

'I guess she saw that look in his eyes too. Despair... he's upset...' she thought.

"Glad you came, Light." L smiled lightly, and Light nodded. "..Yeah..." he said softly.

**_Then...it happened again..._**

Lydia then felt her spine tingle...and her heart began beating harder.

'...He's watching me again...' Lydia thought. Terri looked at her.

"Hm? Hey, you alright?" she asked.

Lydia shook her head, hiding behind Terri and gripping onto her skirt.

"L-Lydia.. you haven't done that since you were really little... what's wrong?" Terri asked, putting a worried hand on her head.

"H-Him...He's watching me...again..." Lydia whispered shakily. Terri blinked and looked around.

"...Maybe you're just being paranoid, no one here..." Terri remembered Lydia saying this a couple times, ever since she was 12, always talking about a 'He' who wouldn't stop staring at her or whispering to her.

"...M-Maybe..." Lydia mumbled.

**_No...I wasn't being paranoid...He was there..._**

Terri smiled at her, patting her head.

"You'll be fine. I promise nothing will ever get you."

"O-Okay..." she smiled meekly and Terri nodded.

A little later, L asked Terri if he could ask her a couple questions for a minute, leaving Lydia alone in the room. Chief Yagami and Light went with L and Terri.

"_Finally they're gone_..." a male voice hissed, and Lydia shook, and she squinted her eyes shut.

"P-Please...what do you want from me?"

A tall ugly figure smiled creepily at the young girl.

"I want you... as my wife, beautiful young Lydia-chan..."

Lydia's eyes widened and she stepped back. "N-No...I-I can't..."

"_I'll treat you well. You're too beautiful to break_." a clawed hand ran through her hair, making her eyes wide more.

Terri meanwhile was coming back out sighing, and saw the strangest sight of strands of Lydia's hair being lifted from her head, as if someone was running their fingers through her hair.

'What the heck...' she thought.

_"Beautiful Lydia-chan..so soft and sweet...I am ever so grateful...that you touched my notebook..."_ the creature whispered.

Terri concentrated her sight onto the area where her hair was moving, and her eyes widened, feeling a similar presence that was near Light the other day. She took a slow step to the left, picked a chair up over her shoulder and flung across the room, hitting from where the presence came from, right at the creature.

"HANDS OFF!!"

It did wound him slightly, and he jumped back and snarled.** _"SHE'S MINE. MINE."_**

Lydia shook and fell to the ground shaking.

Terri squinted her eyes trying to look for the creature, but only felt his presence grow stronger. "What the hell do you want with her!?"

**_"She must be my wife! MINE!"_** it snarled, Terri just through another chair at it. "I don't know what you are, or even know what you look like, but I won't let you touch Lydia!!"

**_"NO, SHE WILL BELONG TO ME AND ONLY ME!!"_**

And though Terri could not hear the shinigami, she just grew angrier, as if knowing what it was thinking of doing to Lydia.

"Grrr...you sick freak!! And you're not even human! I can tell!!" Terri hid Lydia behind her.

The door behind them opened, Light coming through looking worried after hearing all the noise. The creature disappeared, sensing a presence like his around that boy.

"What are you yelling about?" he noticed the chair on the other side of the room, broken. "Terri..."

"W-WAIT!! T-There was this creature-like... thing...W-Well I didn't see it but I know it was a monster!!" the look on his face looked like he actually believed her.

"...Did you see it?" Light asked.

"I just told you, no!...but...Lydia did though."

Lydia stayed cautious of what she said and only nodded limply.

"...When did you first start seeing it?" Light asked.

"...When I was 10..." she whispered.

"...Did you happen...to touch anything before that...?"

"...Yes...something fell and hit me on the head when I was outside playing...it was...a little black book..." Lydia whispered shakily.

Light groaned, leaning against the door frame.

"Damn... damn, damn, damn..." he muttered, Terri looked between them, seriously confused.

**_Light looked very upset when he found out I came in contact with THE notebook...and I began fear less of the shinigami...and more of him.._**

Lydia looked at him too confused.

'Damn...not only is she L's sister...but she also touched the Death Note...she could be a threat...a MAJOR threat...unless there could be a way to get her on my side...' he thought.

"...Erm...you okay?" Terri asked.

Light blinked, finding Terri was suddenly in his face, her forehead against his. He backed away, blushing wildly,

"You don't got a fever..." Lydia giggled, the blush looked cute and unfamiliar on Light.

Light blushed more and looked away. Terri grinning slightly and Lydia looked down.

Later, Light asked Lydia to sketch out the thing that wanted her.

"O-Okay..." she whispered, and started sketching.

Terri leaned over her shoulder, looking at the sketch, grimacing at how it looked.

"Ewwww... That... THING wants you?"

"Y-Yeah..." Lydia nodded, and Terri got shivers of disgust up her spine.

"Ewwwww!!" she squeaked.

"H-He's a shapeshifter though, I-I think..." Lydia mumbled softly.

"Why do you think that?" Light asked.

"B-Because I once saw a man follow me a month ago...and he had this...creature's eyes...and when I first saw him...he appeared to me as a boy my age..."

"Yikes..." Terri winced.

Terri snatched the sketch pad and turned it over in her hands several times.

"Ew..."

"Ugh, I wonder what your children would look like..." Terri joked, and Lydia squeaked. "D-Don't say that!"

Lydia then grinned evilly, pointing at Light and smiling at Terri.

"I wonder what YOUR children will look like."

"SHUT UP!! Wait... did you say WILL?! Whaddya mean 'WILL'!!"

Light blinked as Lydia just giggled and Terri chased her around.

'Heh...cute...' he thought with a little grin.

Lydia dodged behind Light and Terri tripped on her feet, crashing into said boy. After opening their eyes again, they found themselves face-to-face.

Light had caught his fall in her, and he looked at her lightly. "You alright?" he asked, and Terri blished red and leaped off. "O-Of course I'm alright!! Never better!" she squeaked, and Lydia smiled lightly.

"..Hm...I wonder what L would think about what happened?" Terri muttered to herself. 'I never saw the man have an angry face in his life...hehe, this might be fun.' she thought.

At that moment L came out from the other room the normal bored expression on his face.

"What are you all up to?"

Terri smiled, almost evilly. "Oh nothing,nothing...just having a chat...breaking the ice...stopped a rapist from marrying your little sister, the usual." she cooed, Lydia squeaking a little and looking away.

L blinked a few times then smiled brightly.

"Okay, that's good then."

L then walked back into the other room to get his candy, leaving Terri blinking. "...How are YOU and HIM related? He didn't even twitch!!"

"T-That is just how he is." Lydia smiled meekly. Terri sighed. "Eh, whatever. Would've been awesome to see him actually mad, or just ticked off even...I bet he would look cute."

Lydia rolled her eyes, Light looked down a bit sadly. Terri looked thoughtful,

"I wonder what it would take to make him mad??"

The girl sighed as she thought up how she would make L at least a little overprotective of his little sis...then she blinked.

Then grinned.

In less then 3 seconds she called L's name and pushed Lydia and Light into each other, making it look like Light was about to do evil stuff to little Lydia.

L came back around, holding the usual chocolate bar.

"What is it, Terri-cha--" he froze, black eyes wide. Lydia and Light pushed the other away quickly.  
"R-Ryuzaki... it isn't... I swear I wouldn't..." Light tried to explain.

"It sure looked like it." the chocolate bar he held in his hand was crushed. Terri squeaked. "Oh...crap..."

She acted quickly, moving in front of L, gently taking the crushed chocolate bar. Taking a broken piece she put it in his mouth. L pouted at her,

"Terri-chan..." she smiled sweetly, Light felt a bit of jealousy spark in him at how close they were standing.

Lydia sighed softly in relief as Terri chewed on a piece. She then eeped when L took her arm and led her away.

"Lydia, I think it's best if you stayed home...Knew this was a bad idea..." he muttered and left Terri and Light alone in the room.

"...Protective, isn't he?" Light asked.

"Oh he usually treats her like a porcelain doll. If anything were to happen to her, he and I wouldn't know what to do.." Terri replied as she ate some of the pieces of chocolate.

Light picked himself up from the floor, Terri putting a new piece into her mouth. He went in front of her and bit off the end the wasn't in her mouth. Her face warmed.

"L-Light?" he put a warm hand on her cheek. Tracing her lips  
with his thumb.

"Why are you putting yourself in danger, Terri?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know Kira knows everyone and everything... he'll kill you if you get in the way..." she blinked. Was Light threatening her?

"He would...you should be mindful on what you do." and with that, Light walked back into another room, leaving a bewildered Terri standing there.

**_That day, he threatened her...what we didn't know was that it would just get worse..._**

**CHAPTER III END**

Season: OKAY. We just gave you THREE CHAPTERS in ONE day. You BETTER review now.

Kat: :3 What she said.


End file.
